


Stevie Doesn't Know

by dayatthefandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Confused Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Letters, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threats of Violence, aquatots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: He knew it was a girly move to leave a note for the guy he likes, but when Steve opens up the note and that dopey smile grow even more when he was reading the note made it all worth it.When the notes fall into the hands of Neil Hargrove he only wants to know one thing,Who is Steve?





	Stevie Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts).

> This is a story for Ihni for Harringrove for RAICES!
> 
> This was an amazing prompt and I hope I did it justice..

_ I hope today ends soon. _

Was the only thought that Billy had as he turned off his car. The pool was filled with screaming children and moms are way too into a high school lifeguard to be legal. Heather had also decided today was the day to call in sick, leaving him with the asshole Tod who spent the entire day talking to his girlfriend. The only bright part of the day was the morning with the Aquatots and Steve Harrington. Billy silently laughs at the whole situation on how Steve had ended up with the Aquatots, but it did give him a better way to hide the notes in Steve’s swim bag. 

He knew it was a girly move to leave a note for the guy he likes, but when Steve opens up the note and that dopey smile grows as he is reading made it all worth it. What is in them changes day to day from a funny joke that he thought would make Steve laugh to a poem dedicated to his cherry red stained lips.

He can’t believe that he forgot the note today. He had been having a note every day since a week before finals.

What was even better than making Steve smile was all the attempts he had tried to find out who it was. It’s one of the main reasons Steve was with the Aquatots. He knew that he had a thing for Harrington, but with everything that had happened he had hoped that these notes would soften him up before the big reveal.

He still regretted that Halloween night. The mix of anger and the creepiness of the whole situation lead to horrible fight and waking up hours later of the cold floor, strange drawings hung around the house and the “talk” with his father made him hesitant to be around Steve and the little runts he hung around.

It wasn’t until the dreaded D&D night, when both were trapped in the basement with the kids for FIVE HOURS after _ someone, _ **Dustin**, had accidentally locked them in the basement. It was the night Billy apologized to the kids and the night he knew for sure the Harrington was worth a possible broken heart.

Getting out of the car and waiting for Max, he locked the doors and headed towards the door. He figured tomorrow he’d just give Steve two notes. 

Walking into the house, Max pushed through rushing to her room, eager to change out of her bathing suit. Billy closed the door and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink after sitting in the sun all day, he walked into the kitchen and froze. Sitting on the table was the notebook that had all of his notes, not the school or music or anything like that. No, this was the notebook that held all of his feelings for a certain big hair king of Hawkins. It was the notebook he pours his hopes and fears to the one boy who unwittingly won his heart, and all over a stupid look and a slice of pizza in a basement of bickering kids.

Sitting with that notebook was Neil Hargrove. The marks on his skin and whispers in his ear of being useless all chalked up to this one man. Sat there with the notebook on the table with several empty bottles of beer surrounding it.

Billy could not move as the fear cemented his body to the spot. An immovable body, and a heart racing to beat itself into his rib cage.

This could be the last moment he would be alive.

_ If I ever find out you are some sissy faggot, you are dead. _

Those words hung around him since his dad saw him and his friend hold hands at the Pier when he was ten.

Neil looked up when he stopped hearing the footprints heading to the kitchen. 

Looking at his son he threw back the rest of the beer and placed it on the table with ease. Stumbling as he got up, he reached for the notebook on the table and with two large strides made his way over to Billy. 

Before Billy could move Neil had grabbed the back of Billy’s hair and shoved the notebook in his face. 

“What is this?” his voice like a rope tightening around his neck, unable to speak.

“What did I tell you boy?” Neil pulled Billy by his hair to his room not wanting Susan to see him discipline his son.

Slamming Billy’s door shut, with one had Neil throws Billy into his vanity.

“huh, are you hard of hearing, I asked you a question.” Neil charged over chasing Billy into a corner.

Billy knew better than to talk back. He tried to make himself small hoping that it would make things go quicker.

“Who is this _ Steve _ person you are so god DAMN obsessed with?” shoving Billy farther into the corner.Hitting the wall Billy let out an unwanted gasp. A shooting pain radiated from his head. 

Billy stayed silent hoping that his father would just hit him and get it over with. He wouldn’t be as nice to look at but he knew the moms didn’t mind the bad boy vibes. 

“I asked you a question, who is STEVE?” slamming his hand on the wall above Billy.

“Everything ok, what’s that in your hand?” Susan appeared in the doorway holding Max close.

“Nothing to worry about just some of Billy’s writing.” Neil looked between Susan and Billy before finally looking the notebook still in his hand.

“Actually, me and Billy are going to go for a ride to talk about it.” Slinging his arm around his son Neil drags Billy out to the truck, not a word spoken between the two, a stretched out smile to appease the girls.

In the truck, Neil looks back to the house to make sure that Susan and Max were not looking before turning to Billy the look in Neil’s eyes turn murderous, the fake smile left him for a murderous snarl.

“Now you will tell me where this kid is or I will go to the cops and say this kid messed with Max.” Billy’s eyes widen

_ There is no way he would go that far. _

“I told you he is no one.” voice steadier than how Billy felt, the ice that crawled up his veins spread with the unknown of what would happen if he told his dad where Steve is.

A sudden movement out of peripheral vision was all he saw before his head connected with the dashboard. The dull pain in the back of his head was now a match with the new blossoming pain in the front of the head.

“Let’s try this again, I am sure that the cops would love to go after a predator. I am sure that if word got out that there are enough decent folks in this town that if the cops do nothing, they will. So tell me where. Does. He. Live?” his voice deep and menacing. Neil’s hands turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter with every word.

“Loch Nora, he’s in Loch Nora.” Billy’s voice shaking. Looking at the notebook that now on the floor he prayed to whatever higher power there was that Steve was out with those kids he is always driving around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy never understood why Steve spent so much time with the kids. It took a couple of meet ups after the dubbed “hell night” by the boys that Billy asked Steve about the kids.

Steve explained that the kids have been through a lot and the kids come to him when Nancy and Johnathan aren’t there or don’t want them to know about something. Sometimes he will even drive them around to where they need to go.

“ That still sounds a little creepy to me Harrington.” taking a drag, blowing the smoke in rings.

“ Believe me I know, but somehow the parents are ok, and to be honest it doesn’t bother me they are around.” Steve quickly looks away.

“If you ever tell them you are dead.” He adds on snatching the last bit of the cigarette out of Billy’s hand, taking a long drag. 

Billy doesn’t really know what to say after that wouldn’t make him an asshole, instead he looks over at Steve staring off into the forest beyond the road. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning on the car Neil speeds out of the driveway and sets off in the general direction of Loch Nora. Billy stayed quiet unless only answering when spoken to his breaths slow and shallow, trying to keep the fear of saying something he would regret. 

He knows that he is already dead. He hopes that if his dad doesn’t kill Steve, Steve will pity him enough to to come to his funeral, Billy could only hope his father didn’t kill Steve. His knew if that happened Neil would have to kill him he would do it himself. 

Shaking the thoughts loose from that train he looked ahead into the night.

As the got closer Neil let out a slow whistle.

“So this fag you’re into is rich, is he your sugar daddy?” Neil doesn’t seem like he is looking for an actual answer but ask for the final directions to Steve’s lone green house. 

Pulling up Billy sees the brown BMW parked in the driveway, that he only saw several hours ago spitting dust as Steve sped out of school along with the rest of the school.

A harsh stop before hitting the car that is worth more than a month of Neil’s pay, Neil turns off the car and leans over to grab the forgotten notebook on the floor of the car and gets out with a slam of the door. Billy quickly gets out and chases behind his dad, unsure of the impending doom about to happen.

“Look he doesn’t even know its me, why don’t you just do what you plan and leave him out of it.” Billy tried directing his dad back into the car.

“You keep telling me doesn’t know, he doesn’t matter. I am starting to think you are lying about some of this.” 

Neil walks up and knocks on the door, a shuffling of feet and what could be the sound of something being knocked over was heard on the other side.

_ Please don’t answer please don't answer. _

Was all that was running through Billy’s head. Soon the noise gets louder. Neil knocks again.

“I’m coming” 

Soon the door opened and there stood Steve in a pair of shorts and a loose tank top that hung a little off the shoulder, His hair flattened by the humidity and gravity. Billy looked into his doe eyes with a single thought. That if it were any other time, this would have been the moment he would have said what he felt. 

Steve Looked back at Billy with wide eyes, face scrunched with confusion.

“Billy what are yo-” Looking around Steve noticed the angry man that stood closer to door.

“So you are the faggot that my son has been writing notes to.” Neil says in a slow deep and menacing voice. Grabbing Steve’s tank top slamming him against the side of the house. Billy takes a half step towards the pair, heart racing with the edges of his eyes gathering drops of waters he realizes is there yet. 

“You step any closer and the next thing you write about him will be a eulogy.” Neil moves Steve over to the door.

For a split second Steve’s eyes flicker over to Billy, but before Neil can register Steve is back looking at him.Neil pulls back ready to connect his first to the boy in front of him.

“Sir, I don’t know what you are talking about, but you need to get off my property before I call the sheriff on you.” Neil tightened his grip on Steve not knowing how true the boy’s threats are. Snarling at Steve he leans in close the smell of cigarettes, oil, and cheap beer filling the boy’s nose. Neil lowered his hand not wanting to risk getting the chief of police involved.

“Don’t you EVER come near _ MY _ house again, If I ever see you near Billy or Max again you will wish that I would have killed you today.” Neil’s voice deep with a hauntingly evil voice, Steve shivered at the baron toned sound bouncing around in his head. Looking over; Billy's eyes looked glazed over, staring off into the distance. Hunched on himself as if he was small enough maybe he could disappear from the situation, maybe the universe.

Pulling Steve up and slamming him into the wall as hard as possible Neil gave a tiny taste of what could happen. 

“Billy get into the car, we still need to have that talk.” Neil lets go of Steve and turned around and started to walk towards the truck. Billy didn’t move, he couldn’t.

“I SAID MOVE!” Neil voice boomed, launching Billy out of the fog he was in and into the car like a soldier prepared for battle, with nothing else, the beaten old truck screeched out of the driveway leaving a very confused and terrified Steve Harrington.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter at least with Steve's reaction to finding out.


End file.
